User talk:Maui/archive8
Lololollloloooololl First spam <3 09:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I see your <3 and I raise you a <33. 09:08, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Omg high stakes I fold 09:09, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::♥Hearts and ☻ bowlin' balls homies. (too awake to sleep and too tired to edit...) By the way Felix, about that non sequitor... I will find you, I will shave your dog, and I will glue its fur to your face. Oh yes... you wait... --Powersurge360 09:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If bowlin' balls were made with four holes.... sigh... --Powersurge360 09:11, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::If I used that heart symbol I would be as bad as Warwick. 09:12, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Or as good, a matter of perspective actually. Oh yes, I went there. --Powersurge360 09:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::...in bed? 09:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Let's not talk about Warwick's and my respective bed talents please. 09:15, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Talents? --Powersurge360 09:15, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I am refraining from numerous comments about Felix's 'bed talents.' Does GW:NPA apply to sexual prowess? 09:17, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Probably, but I'm sure it doesn't cover "epileptic flailing" --Powersurge360 09:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dude, it was totally not epileptic. Every move was a chereographed symphony of action. 09:19, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::My, my, the images this does conjure. I was planning on sleeping eventually you know... Have you no consideration for my poor nerves? --Powersurge360 09:20, 11 April 2008 (UTC) I was hoping my tales of locomotion would soothe your nerves. 09:21, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm a bit light-headed from laughter. I blame the fact that it is 5 30 am... 09:23, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::We're in the same Time Zone? Tis cause for a celebration!--Powersurge360 09:24, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::Jedi can bring the booze! Well, I don't drink, but she can bring it anyway! 09:25, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Doubt she has any left... Eh, we can just prick her and recycle, I'm sure she's saturated at this point. --Powersurge360 09:30, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm not entirely certain it works that way. 09:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Can't blame the guy for trying. Which state are you in, Surge? (Or general locale, if state is too specific.) 09:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Just as a note, NPA doesn't count for that sort of thing as it isn't an attack- Its harassment! and I suggest we lock this talkpage so it doesn't get so spammed.. >_> — Warw/Wick 09:32, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I would suggest locking YOUR FACE! LOLOLOL 09:33, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::How would that even work? 09:34, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::You caught me, I was just trying to see if you guys'd do it... Um... you passed? (Next EC results in murder) North Carolina presently, going back to Kentucky soon. (Another EC, oh Warwick!) Also, Jealous Warwick? (SWEET JESUS STOP IT!!!)(OH MY GOD!)--Powersurge360 09:34, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::LOL, poor Surge! <3 You're far away from me, then. :o 09:35, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::First try btw, no EC for meeee! :3 09:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Me either. Isk8 lives near me; in fact, as we speak he's only a few miles from my house. 09:37, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I am jealous. :| 09:37, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That poor guy... (EC)--Powersurge360 :::::::::::I should totally go visit him at work and be really annoying. 09:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Lol maybe one of us should contribute something to the wiki instead of spammin' this talk page... (EC Again...)--Powersurge360 09:39, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I think, at this point, going to sleep is a more viable option. 09:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Everything I type is a valuable contribution, merely by virtue of having been created by moi. 09:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) (RI) I think I'm gonna try to fix up an article... I'll do it real slow like so I don't mess anything up --Powersurge360 09:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :No EC that time! Hooray! Those things were pissing me off, one more and I'd hang myself with my cordless mouse --Powersurge360 09:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::You'd be doing it wrong! D: 09:44, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::Also, while you're doing that, I'm going to go through every single article and add one character, just to make certain that you'll be EC'ed on completion! 09:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I... would... kill... you... Over and over again. Like a wildebeast. --Powersurge360 09:48, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::shield of deflection on failix nomni lolololol 09:49, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm going to bed though. Goodnight! :D 09:50, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Take it easy man. I'm gonna head to bed when I finish this article--Powersurge360 09:55, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Shameless Self-Promotion Hello, I am (un-successfully) trying to organise some kind of event. It seems that your talkpage is fairly popular, in that you generate 20 odd archives per second (apparently scientifically referred to as "The Maui Boi Effect". Anyway, i will therefore leave this link here and attempt to leach off your popularity. I would also suggest that wikia could reduce complaints about advertising while at the same time make more money, simply by sticking all its google ads down the side of this page, thus getting more hits than the rest of the wiki pages combined (possibly).--Cobalt | Talk 12:16, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :I think we should all be honest about and say it the way it is. All those guys spamming your talkpage are young men trying to get more pictures of you. Just give them what they want so we can stop the unnecessary sucking up. reanor 15:53, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thats the third time today something on the wiki has caused me to nearly die of laughter. Also, i think Ereanor revealed more than he meant in that post "All '''those guys' spamming your talkpage are young men trying to get more pictures of you. Just give them what they want so we can stop the unnecessary sucking up"'' Your secret is out!-- - (Talk/ ) 16:16, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::"We should 'all' be honest." I just didn't want to contradict myself lol. reanor 16:27, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh yes, that's what you say now xP -- - (Talk/ ) 16:29, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Lul. — Warw/Wick 16:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::I completely missed that non sequitur until you pointed it out, Cobalt. LOL. And I like any sort of contest that promotes creativity -- Penny Arcade did one recently, where you have to write a story about WoW that is exactly ten words long. Something like that could be fun. ;D 16:33, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The WoW one-except-in-GuildWars one sounds fun.| GuildWars Is Fun And Rocks So There Nub Cakes Lol | — Warw/Wick 16:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Most-disparraging-comment-that-can-be-made-about-WoW-in-10-words contest? Not the most snappy title, but sounds good to me ¬_¬. Anyway, since my leaching of Maui's talkpage plan worked faster than expected i will need to think about this tonight and return tomorrow with some concrete ideas, just bear with me untill then :)-- - (Talk/ ) 19:27, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've already gotten pictures and I still chat with Maui, so that's not it. There's got to be more to this then meets the eye... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:24, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::to Eranor; Maui's kind and I'm not intrested in her... Lost-Blue 20:26, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Character boxes Can I borrow them? Lost-Blue 20:20, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :As the co-progenitor of the Character Boxes Template, I give you permission to use them. 20:38, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::thank you Lost-Blue 20:42, 12 April 2008 (UTC)